


Hide and Seek

by aco_hogwarts_and_tog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Smut, draco and harry acting like kids, drarry fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aco_hogwarts_and_tog/pseuds/aco_hogwarts_and_tog
Summary: Harry raced down the corridor.He couldn’t allow himself to be found by Draco.He wouldn’t.





	1. Hide and Seek (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped up in my head that turned out to be longer than i thought.  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Harry raced down the corridor. He couldn’t allow himself to be found by Draco. He wouldn’t.

 

It was Saturday during their 8th year and the so called “Ice prince of Slytherin” had challenged him to a game of “hide and seek” (they don't want to call it that because they think it's childish) and the winner would pick a prize of their choosing. He immediately agreed without thinking about what he was getting himself into.

 

With a time limit of only 3 hours, he sped past the Great Hall towards the staircases, hoping they would lead him somewhere where the handsome, blond boy wouldn’t come across his path. Surprisingly, the stairs understood him and was soon led to a corridor he had never gone down before. Harry noticed that there was only one door, no paintings, at the end of the passage. He cast a quick lumos and silently crept towards the single entranceway. He managed to get in undetected and let out a sigh of relief. He thought Draco would have a hard time finding him so he pulled out his map.

 

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good” Harry chanted as he tapped the middle of the parchment. As the ink flowed before him, Harry started to hunt for himself so he knew where he was. He laughed as he realized he was a couple corridors away from the dorm he had been assigned to share with Draco. He promptly shut his mouth when he saw that the pale boy was in the passageway that contained said dorm. It appeared that the castle was not on his side as he noticed that she was inevitably leading Draco closer and closer to his hiding spot.

 

* * *

 

Draco laughed. He thought Harry would want to play so he had made the stakes high on purpose. When he said anything, he meant anything. He shook his head and gave Harry a 10 minute head start.

 

As soon as those 10 minutes were over, Draco broke into a run, hoping he would find The Boy Who Lived before time was up. By the time Draco reached the moving staircases, he was praying he could encounter Harry before the clock stopped ticking. He didn't realize it but Hogwarts has listened to him and was controlling the staircases so he would be able to find the one that meant so much to him, for some reason.

 

Draco broke into a run as he realized he was close to their dorms. “Harry wouldn't be that stupid to hide in our dorm, would he?” The young boy wondered. He stepped into his dorm but little did he know the one that he was looking for was closer than he thought.

 

* * *

 

Harry let out a loose laugh as he realized how Draco didn’t know how close he was. He was surely going to win now. Draco would completely miss his corridor and end up at the other side of Hogwarts when time was up, 1 hour and 45 minutes.

 

“I’m going to sit back, relax, and watch Draco make a huge fool of himself.” Harry thought as he twirled his wand between his fingers.

 

BANG!

 

“Shit!” Harry cursed as the sound came out of his wand. Draco was surely going to find him now.

 

* * *

 

Just as Draco was about to leave the dorm, he heard a loud bang! He instantly swiveled around, searching for the source. The blond boy noticed a secluded corridor not too far from where he thought the noise came from. He started creeping toward it, having a good feeling about what was about to come next. He might finally get what he wanted after all.

 

Soon, Draco found himself in front of the only doorway in the whole passageway.

 

“ _Alohomora_ .” Draco recited, unsure of the room’s contents. He stepped in, casting _Lumos_ since there were no sconces or torches. It didn’t seem like there was anything in the room but Draco could feel some sort of presence. It wouldn’t hurt to look right?

 

Harry looked around frantically for a hiding space when he heard Draco call out the opening charm. As the door started to open, he cast a silent disillusionment charm and hoped it worked so that Draco wouldn't bump into or notice him. Harry shoved himself into a corner and tried to hold his breath as Draco walked past him. The brunette got so distracted trying to keep himself away from Draco's line of sight that he didn't notice the silver-eyed Slytherin creep up beside him.

* * *

 

Draco laughed internally. He didn't think Harry was stupid enough to not cast the disillusionment charm properly or notice that he was tip-toeing towards him.

 

“Well, well, well,” Draco drawled, enjoying the look of surprise on Harry’s face,”it looks like I have won, and I say we should meet here 1 week from now, same time. Don’t be late.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I know I said this would be two chapters but I lied. :) It will be three chapters and that is final. I promise.
> 
> Also, sorry for taking a long time to post this chapter. I was working on the Philosophers Stone fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

“What am I going to do?! Draco hasn’t told me a single thing about what he wants and has basically ignored me this whole week! He also hasn’t slept in our room this week at all!” Harry complained to Ron and Hermione in the Library on Friday night a week later.

 

“Just go! What’s the worst that could happen?” Hermione interjected before her and Ron got caught in another rant about how Malfoy had managed to catch Harry when he had what seemed like the best hiding spot in the whole school. Ron nodded in agreement.

 

“You agree with her? I thought you hated Draco.” Harry asked, surprised. He had never seen Ron side with Draco, Hermione maybe, but never Ron.

 

“Hold on, hold on, hold on. I’ve got a few questions- I said hold on!” Ron exclaimed as Harry tried to interrupt him.

 

“First things first, what were you and Malfoy doing playing ‘hide and seek’ anyway? I thought  _ you two _ hated each other. And don’t try to get out of this by talking about something else!” He continued.

 

“Ugh! Fine!” Harry proceeded to tell the other two the events of last Saturday, starting with how Draco came up to him and challenged him and ending with when he was found and what Draco had demanded.

 

“Okay… but that doesn’t explain why you have stopped calling Malfoy ‘Malfoy’ and started calling him Draco.” Ron smirked.

 

“I- That- What- UGH!” Harry stammered and ran off towards the boys’ dorm, leaving Hermione and Ron very confused.

 

“Huh, I wonder what that was about?” Ron asked.

 

“I wonder… OH MY GOSH! What if Harry has a crush on Malfoy? He hasn’t told us he is gay but he could be.” Hermione exclaimed.

 

“‘Mione, seriously? And you all think I’m mental.” Ron went off after Harry, shaking his head.

 

“I mean, it’s possible!” she called out after him but got this in response, “Right, and I like kissing a gnome’s arse.”

 

* * *

 

Harry bolted awake and cast a quick  _ Tempus  _ spell. It was almost 11 am.

“Shit!” he cursed and rushed to get ready because he was going to be late for his meeting with Draco. That thought alone made him stop what he was doing and think.

 

Why was he rushing to get ready and for Draco at that? The boy shook his head and continued getting ready, slower this time. He didn’t care if he was late to meet Draco, right?

 

Wrong.

 

* * *

 

Draco Malfoy was mad. Why? Well, because Harry was 20 minutes late.  Just as he was contemplating whether he should leave and find Harry or not, the boy ran into the room, running his hands through his messy hair. It looked as if he had just woken up.

 

“You’re late.” Draco pointed out, even though it was clearly obvious.

 

“I know, I know! I overslept,” Harry rushed out, giving up on his hair. “So, what do you want anyway?”

 

“Well, I had some other plans, but they can be postponed until you eat something. I brought some food, just in case.” Draco pointed to the basket filled with lunch on the blanket for proof.

 

Harry looked at him suspiciously but sat down on the blanket and started to eat anyway. He wasn’t going to pass on some food when he had an empty stomach. Draco had sat down as well and started to nibble on a croissant.

 

* * *

 

10ish minutes later, Draco abruptly vanished the food and replaced it with a bowl full of pieces of parchment.

 

“We are going to play ‘Truth or Dare’. The pieces of parchment are what you have to do if you decide not to accept the truth of dare question, but let me warn you that they could be worse the what has been asked. And lastly, we are going to use an altered version of Veritaserum to answer the truths but it’s only going to last long enough to answer the question.” Draco explained, trying not to laugh, seeing the bewildered expression on Harry’s face.

 

“How do I know you haven’t tampered with the parchment?” Harry asked, suspicious. He wasn’t about to play a rigged game with his so-called “enemy”.                                  

 

“I had Pansy and Blaise write them out and put them into this bowl. I told them not to let me see them or know what was written on them.”

 

“Ok, I guess… Truth or Dare?” Harry started the game, not realizing the turn it would take.

 

“Dare.”

 

“K. I dare you too…” Harry was stumped. What would he dare Draco to do that wasn’t that extreme? “I dare you to  _ accio  _ your most prized possession.” Harry said after a thought struck him. Maybe he could expose some guarded information about the blond boy without him interjecting.

 

“Fine.  _ Accio… _ ” Draco mumbled something too low for Harry to hear. They waited for a couple minutes then a piece of parchment suddenly flew in from under the door.

 

“A picture of me? Why would that be your most prized possession?” Harry mumbled under is breath, completely oblivious to how red Draco’s cheeks were getting.

 

“OK!” Draco said a little too loudly,” My turn. Truth or Dare?”

 

“Truth.” What’s the worst that could happen?

 

“Ok, ok,” Draco handed the Veritaserum to Harry. “Fuck, Marry, Kill: Me, Blaise, and Weaselette” he asked once Harry had downed the serum.

 

“Kill Zabini, Fuck uh…”Harry slowly reached for the bowl full of parchment and grabbed a piece.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He hadn’t expected The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice to not answer that question.

 

* * *

 

**_‘Share your deepest, darkest secret.’_ **

 

Harry groaned. Even his best friends didn’t know this secret, and they thought they knew everything about him.

 

“Well, what does it say?” Draco demanded.

 

Harry just shoved the parchment towards the blond boy as he tried to gather the courage to say what he hadn’t told a single soul.

  
  


Draco could tell Harry was having trouble saying his “deepest, darkest secret” and he had a suspicion of what it was, so he decided to help him along.

 

“How about I tell you a secret of mine as well? We can both say them at the same time.” Draco asked. Seeing Harry’s nod of confirmation he started counting down.

 

“Three… Two… One…”

 

“I’m gay and have a crush on you.”

 

“I’m gay and have a crush on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol this fic was going to be a oneshot but I realized it sounded better if it was left off at this and I added a second chapter after.
> 
> Follow on Instagram @aco.hogwarts.and.tog for more HP and ToG content!


End file.
